Mendoza Lends a Hand
by CylonRaydor
Summary: Mikki Mendoza is more than happy to be of service to her Chief. Rating will change for future chapters.


**Author's Note:** I've been writing a little lately and found this story I was working on quite some time ago. A little departure from my usual pairing of choice, but I thought I'd share it anyway. Let me know if you'd like to read Chapter 2?

* * *

Brenda Leigh Johnson is a married woman. She loves her husband, bless his heart, but as she sits in her office after locking up a doctor who had been killing young boys for illegal organ transplants it's not his face that comes to mind as she tries to forget the horrors of the day- it's Mikki Mendoza's.

Mikki is just Brenda's type. Young, hot and cocky with a serious weakness for powerful women- Brenda in particular. The young detective had practically salivated over her as she opened the car door for the Deputy Chief when she arrived at the crime scene for the case they've just wrapped. Then of course there was the fact she had publicly declared she liked the mental image of Brenda sitting behind the Chief of Police's desk. Mikki isn't competitive or jealous and she doesn't question Brenda's authority. No, Detective Mendoza does what she's told, when she's told to do it, and all-but thanks Brenda for the privilege. It's exactly how Brenda likes it.

Michaela Magdalena Mendoza isn't one for commitment; she never has been. At work and in her personal life she loves the thrill of the chase. She has always enjoyed being a cop, with its mental and physical challenges, but never quite so much as the days she finds herself working with Major Crimes. When she closes a case, it's not a cold beer with the guys that she craves- it's the blonde Deputy Chief.

Brenda is just Mikki's type. Powerful, feminine, bossy and unavailable. The Deputy Chief's cheeks flushed when Mikki crashed into the car and cuffed their perp during the first case they worked together, and her breathing grew shallow when she saw the detective kick open a door and clear their suspect's apartment a year later. Mikki likes Brenda's fifties housewife style, the way she takes charge of a crime scene and the fact that she tries to hide that she enjoys Mikki's attention. Most of all, she likes the challenge.

The young detective couldn't call Major Crimes fast enough when the third Juan Doe in as many months had been found in a dumpster. Any chance to work with the Deputy Chief was one she seized with both hands, and the fact that her latest opportunity came just as Brenda was being considered for Chief of Police only made her want it more. Now that the case is closed Mikki thinks it's only appropriate for her to pay the Chief a visit and congratulate her on a job well done.

"Yes, what is it?" Brenda snaps when she hears a knock on her office door, not bothering to hide her irritation at being interrupted from replaying the mental image of Mikki climbing over the trunk of a car with her gun in both hands.

The door swings open slowly and the subject of Brenda's thoughts pokes her head into her office. "Chief? Have I caught you at a bad time?" Mikki enquires. It doesn't take a Detective to pick up on the fact that she's irritated.

"Oh! No, as a matter of fact I was just thinking about you," Brenda tells her, her tone softening immediately. The second the words leave her mouth she wonders why.

Mikki smirks. "Is that so?" she asks, lowering her voice slightly and leaning casually against the door frame.

"What can I do for you, Detective Mendoza?" The rest of her squad has gone home, but it's best to keep it professional.

"Actually, Chief," Mikki starts, tucking one hand into the pocket of her pants suit, the other keeping hold of a red manilla folder. "I dropped by to offer my congratulations on closing the case and talk about what _I_ can do for _you_."

Brenda feels herself clench at the thought. She clears her throat softly and rests her left hand on the desk in front of her, keeping her wedding ring in plain sight. She wonders when she started needing a visual reminder that she is married. "Well, thank you, Detective," Brenda replies. "But as you seem to have heard the case is closed. I don't think there's much else you can do for us."

"Not for the team, ma'am," Mikki corrects her, glancing down at Brenda's hand. She wonders what those fingers would feel like tangled in her hair or digging into her shoulders or upper arms while she goes down on her superior officer. "For you."

"I'm not sure what you mean," the older woman tells her. She knows what she's imagingi her meaning, and what she would like for her to mean, but not what she actually _does_ mean.

"You know I heard about your application for Chief of Police," Mikki tells her, straightening up and stepping into Brenda's office as the Chief motions for her to sit. She lowers herself onto one of the visitor's chairs and licks her lips. "I think you're the woman for the job, and it occurred to me that I may be of some… Service."

"You wanna service me?" Brenda asks. _'Oh my, that didn't come out right at all!'_

Mikki grins when Brenda blushes. "Chief, are you propositioning me?" she teases her. They've been dancing around this for a long time with varying degrees of subtlety.

"I… That's not what I meant, Detective," Brenda says hurriedly, her fingers twitching as she resists the urge to dip into her candy drawer. A few seconds pass in silence and Brenda realises she's been staring at the Detective's lips. She quickly snaps herself out of it, bringing her eyes back up to Mikki's. The brunette grins cockily. "What is it that you think you can do for me?" Brenda's not sure her choice of words is all that much better, but at least it's not overtly sexual.

"Spanish lessons," Mikki states simply, handing over a manilla folder. She watches as the Chief opens it and slips her glasses on, scanning over the pages Mikki prepared for her. "The latest census data shows that Los Angeles County has 4.8 million Hispanic residents. As far as I know Chief Pope does not _'Habla Español'_. It can't hurt your chances to have a little edge, and I'd be happy to give you a leg over."

Brenda looks up from the graphs the young detective has prepared. She certainly is thorough. "I think you mean a leg _up_ ," she corrects her, although lately she wouldn't object to the former.

Mikki licks her lips and offers her a cocky grin. She knows exactly what she meant. "That too."

Brenda isn't stupid. She is fully aware of exactly what Mikki's motives are for dropping by; the younger woman is about as subtle as a sledgehammer. The sexual tension between them has been building since the first case they worked together. What started as a tiny spark smouldered and grew with each suspect Mikki chased down, each glimpse Brenda caught of those toned, caramel arms and every murderer she helped the Chief put behind bars. Brenda's about half a degree away from an inferno, and going home to fuck her husband after she sees the younger woman isn't quelling the fire the way it used to. Mikki's flirting is overt, and with the way she carries herself Brenda doesn't have a shadow of a doubt that the young Detective would know exactly how to please a woman.

Mikki isn't an idiot. She knows that Brenda is married, and that the blonde thinks she's straight; the Chief can't hide her feelings, despite her best efforts. She's been working on capturing the older woman's interest since day one. Each order she gives, each time she plays a criminal perfectly in an interview and every one of those incredibly feminine skirts skimming over flawless bare thighs only makes Mikki want her more. Mikki's been reeling in the big fish, and she thinks she's finally close to making her catch. Brenda has been having an increasingly difficult time concealing her attraction lately, and Mikki knows the older woman's FBI agent husband can't come close to giving her the toe-curling pleasure that she can.

"Try once," Mikki suggests. "If you don't like it, we don't have to do it again."

Brenda's raises an eyebrow. She's been so distracted with her inappropriate thoughts that she's no longer sure what they're talking about. "I…"

"It's okay, Chief," the younger woman encourages. "I know what I'm doing."'

Brenda slowly takes her glasses off and looks directly at the brunette. "Oh, I have no doubt, Detective. No doubt at all."

Mikki smirks a little, enjoying every second of Brenda flirting with her. "You can come tomorrow night." The blonde coughs quietly and Mikki has to stifle a laugh. "…To my apartment. 7 o'clock. We'll have some dinner and go from there."

Brenda needs to think. She stares at the detective for a moment before her resolve cracks and she reaches blindly into her candy drawer, her hand emerging with a Hershey bar. She unwraps it slowly, her eyes never leaving Mikki's, and breaks it in half, offering some to the Detective.

Mikki leans forward and takes the chocolate. "Thanks," she says, holding it up before taking a bight. She mmms softly as she works her tongue over the chocolate in her mouth, swallowing before her tongue moves out to catch any of the confectionary that might have been left on her lips. Brenda watches as the younger woman's tongue slowly makes its way out from behind the straightest, whitest teeth she has ever seen, dragging sensuously over full, pink lips. Her willpower is far from strong at the best of times, but she really never stood a chance this evening.

"Okay," she agrees quickly. She needs to get Mikki out of her office before this goes any further- this is not the time or the place for the things she wants to do with the younger woman. "You email me your address in the mornin'. I'll see you tomorrow night." She takes a bite of her own half of the candy bar and forces herself to chew slowly.

Mikki smiles triumphantly and stands up, resting her palm flat on the Chief's desk. She watches as Brenda's eyes drop down to where her collared shirt is open at the top, but she doesn't bother covering her chest. Instead she reaches out with her free hand and runs her thumb slowly over the Chief's bottom lip. "You have a little…" she says softly, and Brenda's eyes almost pop out of her head when she looks up just in time to see the Detective raise that same thumb to her own lips and suck it clean.

Like Brenda, 7pm tomorrow can't come fast enough.


End file.
